


love in motion

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Viktor has heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Yuuri's body tells a story, and Viktor aches to hear it.





	

"I think it should be like this," Yuuri tells him, sliding forward into a lunge, "then like this." He holds his arm out, lifting his eyes to the ceiling, but Viktor isn't listening; his gaze is fastened to Yuuri's hands, trailing through the air as if coaxing the light from beyond the clouds.

He aches.

"Viktor?" Yuuri says, suddenly much closer, and Viktor starts, realizing he has been daydreaming. Yuuri's face is a bit flushed; he must have called Viktor's name repeatedly. When Viktor smiles at him, Yuuri's blush deepens.

Yuuri's crush is obvious to anybody who cares to look, and most obvious to Viktor himself, who misses nothing and can spot an interested bed partner a mile away.

He does not see a mere lover in Katsuki Yuuri, though; but someone who is moved by the same rhythms that govern Viktor's life, his skating, his every emotion that he carries to the world through dancing on ice. Someone who expresses emotive, beautiful seduction, however happenstance, in every motion he conveys, every subtle glance at Viktor himself. An entirely accidental seduction that Viktor falls for anyway.

He wants. He had not anticipated Yuuri's attraction; his spur-of-the-moment flight to Japan had happened because he had seen Yuuri dance, had seen him carry an emotion so powerful that even Viktor himself, with all of his many accolades on the ice, cannot replicate. Viktor's "Stay Close to Me" had whispered _need_ into the heart, desperate for solace in a world crowded by so many; Yuuri's "Stay Close to Me" had sung of quiet, hopeful _love_.

He had not realized at the time that Yuuri's love had been for _him, ___but he knows now, and he wants to capture that fragility, to hold Yuuri's heart close to him and protect it forever.

_Just stay by my side._

Yuuri begs it of him with every stolen moment. Sometimes quiet and firm, sometimes shrill and angry, sometimes bewildered at Viktor's heated responses. Always, always desperate, and Viktor admires him for it, admires his honesty in a world painted with lies.

Yuuri is a breath of fresh air when Viktor hasn't taken a breath in years. He is the light cast through the leaves after a sudden rain; he is the last rays of sunlight making the clouds shine. He challenges Viktor, forces him to step over his old inadequacy into new challenges; he gives Viktor courage.

He is unlike anyone Viktor has ever known, has ever trusted and loved, and Viktor will do anything for him, to see him shine as brilliantly as Viktor once did, because Yuuri _can_. Viktor has faith in Yuuri's love; he has faith that Yuuri can skate across the world and seize it without fail, with a dash across the ice and the love in his heart.

No matter how far it takes Yuuri away from him.

_Time flies so fast._

"Viktor," Yuuri says again, more firmly, his hand settling on his hip, and Viktor sighs, tracing the line of his side hungrily.

"I think you have the right of it this time," Viktor replies, deciding to agree before Yuuri can start frowning, pleased when Yuuri brightens and skates away. "From the beginning, Yuuri!"

He watches Yuuri skate, his body telling a story about a love born of loneliness, and Viktor _wants_.


End file.
